Episode 5345 (5 September 2016)
Synopsis A terrified Louise and Courtney hide in Louise’s bedroom as the banging and crashing downstairs gives way to an eerie silence. Courtney phones Grant, who’s at Aunt Sal’s, and explains what’s going on. When it becomes clear the intruders are still in the house, Grant instructs the girls to hide and stay on the line. As Simon and Frankie kick the bedroom door open, Lou and Courtney huddle in the wardrobe, scarcely daring to breathe until they’re gone. Grant tells the girls he’s on his way. Louise and Courtney head downstairs and release an injured Phil, who’s trapped in the under stairs cupboard. He reveals the boys who killed Paul have taken Ben and Jay but stops Courtney from calling the police. Phil instructs Louise to go and get Ronnie and is annoyed when she returns with Sharon and Mark. Louise knows the number plate of the boys’ van so Phil and Sharon head for No.27 - where Jack, Ronnie & Honey are organising a birthday party for Ricky – and talk Jack into using his contacts to trace the van. Party preparations are put on hold and when Roxy arrives home with William, Janet, Amy Matthew and Ricky nothing’s ready. Back at No.55, Mark’s concerned about Courtney and thinks she’s in shock. Grant bursts in, assumes Mark’s one of the intruders and pins him against the wall, only backing off when Sharon explains who he is. Meanwhile, Jay and a bruised and battered Ben are locked in the back of the transit van. Simon and Frankie sit in the front with Tom and Neil and discuss what to do with Jay, who they hadn’t intended to abduct. Later, the van doors open and Ben and Jay come face to face with their kidnappers. Back on the Square, Phil’s determined to find Ben but is clearly not well enough to leave the house. Jack brings Phil an address – the van’s been spotted on CCTV heading to an industrial unit on the Isle of Dogs. Accepting Grant’s offer of help, Phil goes inside to find a second baseball bat. Grant tries to apologise to Mark but it turns into an argument with Mark insisting Michelle always hated him. Sharon’s trying to calm them down when Phil collapses and starts coughing up blood. Louise, Sharon and Courtney are terrified. Phil’s still desperate to get to Ben but Grant insists Phil should leave it to him. Unable to stand, Phil gives in, takes Grant’s hand and implores him to bring his boy back… Dot’s thrilled when she sees Claudette and Patrick holding hands but denies trying to match make. A shell-shocked Denise emerges from the doctor’s consultation room and reveals to Kush the baby’s not his. Kush is left reeling, later admitting to Stacey he’s confused about how he feels. Steeling herself, Denise joins Donna, Patrick, Claudette, Kim and Vincent who are celebrating the successful salsa show. Donna notes the body language between Patrick and Claudette and everyone’s stunned when the pair admit something’s happened between them. Patrick and Claudette hand out champagne and a toast is made ‘to happiness’. When a distracted Denise doesn’t drink her champagne, Patrick’s upset, assuming she disapproves. Kim works out that her sister’s pregnant. Donna listens in to their conversation and reveals the news to everyone else. Denise admits she’s in her second trimester but refuses to tell anyone who the baby’s father is. Donna’s suspicious when Vincent asks if it’s anyone they know. Kim whisks Denise off for a private sisterly conversation. Denise insists the father doesn’t count – he’s never going to know and neither is Kim. After the salsa show, Les and Pam reminisce about a 1974 Isle of Wight dance contest in which they won a gold medal. Les tentatively suggests Pam helps him get Paul ready for the funeral to say a private goodbye; he’s disappointed when Pam doesn’t follow him in to the funeral parlour, leaving him to dress Paul alone. Dot phones the number on the letter she’s been sent and leaves a message - she’d like to accept their invitation. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes